


Dear John

by iseeangels



Series: Fandom Feels [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: im drowning in feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseeangels/pseuds/iseeangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem for Sherlock's Death. Its better than the summary makes it sound;)<br/>At least i think so. Let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loki_turned_tony_into_a_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_turned_tony_into_a_cat/gifts).



> For John. You know the feels. yOU KnoW THe fEelS.

Dear John,

Where did you go wrong?

Was it throwing away your cane?

For Sherlock's little game?

Or was it for the way he talked, 

That made you so Sherlocked?

His only friend

Until the end.

He was up so high

You had to look to the sky.

He lied saying it was true,

But in your heart you knew.

On your phone you answered his call

And in the end you watched him fall.

True, he left you a Note,

Though not one he wrote.

By his grave you said goodbye,

Your best friend had gone to die.

And then, as you walked away,

He stayed hidden. Watching.

Wishing you'd stay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this little thing at all you can check out my one called Sammy, for Sam Winchester in season two episode 21 where he...you know:( Its in the same series as this one. Feedback is appreciated. Keep it real guys;)
> 
>  
> 
> I am so absolutely shocked that so many of you have read this already. You are all awesome. I send lots of love and lust your way. I shyly ask for a few comments...is there anything I can do better? What do you think? CRITIQUES PLEASE! Peace out girl scouts;)


End file.
